


Payment

by twizzle



Category: Sharpe - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 19:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/299298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twizzle/pseuds/twizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpe looks for a way to repay Lawford while they're imprisoned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gentlezombie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentlezombie/gifts).



> I've never written Sharpe fic before - I've been a fan of the books and TV series for nearly 10 years now but never tried my hand at writing it before. I've never read Sharpe fanfic before either, so I don't know what's common and what isn't.
> 
> I know this isn't exactly what you asked for, but hopefully you'll still like it as it's slash and it's not Sharpe/Harper which I'd imagine is the most common - it's what came to me most vividly and that I felt most able to write, so thought I'd run with it and give you something I can see clearly as I write and enjoy writing, than something forced and therefore probably rather stilted.
> 
> Enjoy!

He had formed an easy friendship with Lawford; despite the man’s birth and station, he seemed ultimately good. He was a superb officer and a good man. If he had not been a soldier Shape may even have described him as virtuous – indeed the man had a high standard of morals, and had faith in his beliefs.

Lawford was, essentially, _good_. There was no better word for it, for him.

Which is why Sharpe felt so uncertain, so out of place, when the idea occurred to him one night in the Tipoo’s dungeon.

Lawford had been teaching him to read and write. It was something he had never thought he would be able to do. He was the son of a whore, brought up in the gutter and by the army. He was just a private soldier. He had no reason or need to be literate – but of course he would never have turned the offer down. But what could he give this man in return? This man who was born into the gentry and had been able to afford anything he wanted all of his life? He was a Lieutenant. Anything Sharpe thought of, he knew it would not be enough to repay him for this kindness.

But being the man he was he could not let it go unrepaid. Sharpe was not the sort of man to allow himself to be in another’s debt. But being brought up how he was and associating with the scum in the backstreets, as well as his time in the army, Sharpe had picked up a few tricks.

Once they had become used to their respective roles, personalities, and boundaries, they got on well. They had even managed to become friends of a sort. This was the kind of friendship, the kind of support, that he did not want to jeopardise… but at the same time, he could neglect to repay no debt, even if whatever he could give Lawford would pale in comparison to the lift of literacy. After all, how can you pay back someone who teaches you to write your own name?

Lawford had refused at first. Had been horrified by the idea… but not disgusted. No, Lawford’s objections had not been that it would be sinful, that it would be wrong, or that they would be going against the Lord’s teachings. It had been that he could not take advantage of a friend in that way. That Sharpe should not subject himself to such a debasing act. That he would not degrade Sharpe in such a way.

So Sharpe had let it slide. Kept quiet for a while. Waited.

Next time he pushed harder. The odd suggestion, a touch slightly too intimate for friends, even for friends sharing everything in the small space they were housed in.

“Let me.” Sharpe said, his hand creeping up Lawford’s thigh once he had drawn a few letters in the dirt on the floor. “I need to do something for you.”

“You have already done plenty for me, and if we get out of here alive I’m sure you will continue to do so.” Lawford replied.

Sharpe shook his head.

“I want to do something for you _now_. Something to thank you, to reward you.”

“The time spent teaching you is quite enough. It keeps me busy and gives me something to do in here.”

“And I’m benefitting from that. As I said, I want to start to pay you back.”

Sharpe let his hand creep further up, stroking in minute circles as he progressed to his inner thigh.

“…Richard…”

The warning was clear in his voice, but Lawford made no move to stop him. His leg was tensed, his hands at his sides, the lone page of the bible still clutched in one of them.

Sharpe was about to ask him to tell him to if he wanted to stop, but just chuckled instead. He was not going to plant any seeds of doubt in his mind. If Lawford wanted him to stop, he would tell him.

So he let his hand wander further up, fingertips brushing over the front of his breeches as he reached to undo the buttons.

Still Lawford did not stop him.

The man made no sound and gave no indication as to what he thought of this development, other than the hand still clutching the small piece of paper.

Each button was undone quickly, deftly; after all, this was not the first time Sharpe had undressed a gentleman. A few coins could be made for those savvy to the best haunts and owning a quick mouth and talented fingers.

“You could at least be pleased with this.” Sharpe said as he pulled Lawford free from his underwear.

“I just… I’m not sure if I want this.”

“You will by the time I get going.” Sharpe replied, his fingers starting to manipulate the soft skin. When Lawford let out a slight, barely audible gasp as his cock started to harden in Sharpe’s hand, Sharpe grinned at him. This was going to be easier than he thought. No matter Lawford’s misgivings, Sharpe knew that sensation and pleasure would _always_ win out with men.

And, soon, his fist was enclosed around an impressively hard cock, moving up and down at a leisurely pace that made Lawford _squirm_.

When he leant down and _licked_ , Lawford let out a squeal so loud Sharpe reached up and clamped a hand over his mouth.

“ _Quiet_.” Sharpe hissed. Usually he would not presume to give an officer an order, but he and Lawford had a strange arrangement of almost equals due to their work…and really, a guard discovering them in this position would _not_ be the best thing that could happen.

So it was with one hand over Lawford’s mouth and the other around the base of his cock that Sharpe sank his mouth down onto him, sucking hard in a way he _knew_ felt good. Lawford’s teeth sinking into his palm as a small whimper escaped through his nose told Sharpe he was right.

It was quick; months of abstinence coupled with such sensations meant Lawford couldn’t last long. With a snap of his hips and a muffled cry he came, fingernails scratching on the floor, the bible page crumpled in his fist.

Sharpe spat into the corner before he turned back to Lawford. The man was on the brink of sleep so Sharpe tucked him away and smoothed a hand through his hair.

“Until tomorrow.” Sharpe said. Lawford nodded and let himself drift off.

It seemed Sharpe had found a way to repay him.

So, with a slight smile, he started to draw letters in the dirt once more, practicing while his friend slept quietly, propped up against the wall beside him.


End file.
